


Boys Will Be Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexting, Sexual Content, idk tell me otherwise, its not that explicit, possibly a 2nd chapter if i need to, should i put this as mature or explicit??, suga is horny as usual, they dont fuck, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daichi: "I'll be home in a few hours angel"Sugawara: "I'm hard."





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~ This is a really REALLY short filler before I update Let Me Hold You in a few days. I wanted to write some daisuga smut but I'm tired after school and stuff. I'll possibly update this in the future but for now enjoy this small drabble <3

Sugawara: hello beautiful

 

Daichi shifted in his seat as he felt his phone vibrate against his thigh in his pocket. The vibration had rested on his thigh so well that it would travel toward the inner thigh, making him slightly uncomfortable. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled the device out of his pocket without looking down from the teacher. He slowly moved his eyes down to the phone and caught his boyfriend's name on the screen.

 

He sighed. Koushi should know he was in class, the little asshole. He typed a short reply.

 

Daichi: Can't talk I'm in class

 

He hit send and went back to listening to his teacher's lecture. Suga must have forgotten the class times. He hasn't been at school for 3 days now. He knows not to text Daichi in class. If he got caught - especially by this teacher, he could get in trouble. A short breath escaped Daichi's mouth as a vibration slipped across his thigh again. He contemplated ignoring it for a minute. But Suga has a charm on anyone; kind of like a spell. He needed to at least read the text.

 

Sugawara: baby come on. i'm boreeeeed.

 

His fingers started replying before his brain could even think about what he was doing.

 

Daichi: me too. ill be home in a few hours angel

 

Sugawara: im hard

 

Daichi's breathing hiccuped as he covered his eyes with his hand. He tucked his phone back into his pocket and tried to ignore Suga until he got home. However, the countless vibrations on Daichi's inner thighs and the image of a bored and horny Suga was only making his life extremely difficult. Daichi felt himself drifting off thinking about his boyfriend waiting for him at home. Thinking about Suga touching himself impatiently made Daichi grow half erect and the lecture suddenly became a place of daydreaming of his sex fantasies.

 

He pulled his cell phone out and checked the texts from Suga quickly.

 

Sugawara: baby please

 

Sugawara: need u here

 

Sugawara: *image attached*

 

Sugawara: throbbing for u dai

 

Daichi's eyes scanned the photo. It was nicely taken, to say the least. It was breathtaking. Suga's hips were so nice of a frame for his body, and his cock was neatly placed in the bottom of the photo so it couldn't be seen without clicking on the photo. It was as if he planned it to look like an innocent photo of his shirtless body (if you could call that innocent, but Daichi would being he had received a lot more explicit pics from Suga in the past). His member was dripping precum and looked flushed red. Daichi swallowed, closing the image and staring back at Suga's glorious waist and hips again.

 

Daichi: This lecture goes for another 10 minutes. I'll come home then.

 

Sugawara: hard? Daichi: it'd be difficult to be soft after seeing that picture.

 

Sugawara: ha

 

Sugawara: want more?

 

Sugawara: *image attached*

 

Sugawara: cant wait to see you @ home <3

 

Sugawara: fuck me into the mattress please dai

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoooyyyed! Feedback is appreciated as always! You can contact me on www.outd00rss.tumblr.com or instagram @ outd00rss if you need to! Thankkkss for reading! <3


End file.
